In Honor
by nicklebackfan
Summary: how will dean be remembred once he's gone? Warning character death.
1. Dean

In Honor

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, the Winchesters, and all characters you recognize belong to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Summary: Just how will Dean Winchester be remembered? a multi- character, multi- chapter story.

Dean

Dean had thought long and hard on this for the last month no way was he going out on that

damn cross road bitches terms. Hell no Dean Winchester made his own set of rules and

well Sammy just couldn't find anyway to get him out of this deal so he decided to take care

of things himself. They had stopped in a little town just outside of Kansas, that way well

when the crossroads demon came to collect her due it would be easier for Sammy to get

rid of his body. Dean had taken the first shower and while Sam was in the shower he had

taken the time to find a notebook and pen and wrote Sam a letter. Which he had promptly

hidden when he heard Sam turn the water off, can't let Sammy see it too soon or he'll try to

stop me dean thought. Dean waited until Sam was asleep that night before placing the

letter and the keys to the impala on his pillow and then slipping out and quietly closing the

door behind him. It was raining outside and he pulled the collar of his jacket up, he

couldn't take the impala he had left the keys for Sammy. "I'll miss you girl you always

were a good car, but your Sammy's now." he said as he ran his hand across the hood. He

walked the short distance to the local bar hell he might as well have one last beer, after

slowly savoring the beer he left he bar and walked the short distance to a small graveyard.

He stood there a few minutes in the drizzle before pulling out his cell phone and dialing

Bobby's number." What the hell do you want its midnight damn it." Came the rough voice

on the other end. "Bobby it's me." Dean replied" Dean I'm sorry what do you need?"

Bobby said instantly alert. "It's Sammy he's been hurt, real bad and i need your help we're

staying in the Motel 6, please hurry i need your help." Dean said "Okay i'm on my way

Dean i'll be there in just a little bit." Bobby replied as he hung up. Dean figured Bobby

would forgive him for lying sure he'd be as mad as hell but he'd forgive

him. Dean grinned a little at the thought of Bobby finding Sam perfectly fine in bed and

wondering what the hell was going on. And with the thought of Sammy safe back at the

motel Dean pulled out his pistol he had hidden in the waistband of his pants "I love you

Sammy." Dean said as he raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. And in that

moment Missouri Moseley awoke from a sound sleep with the sense that something was

wrong, Bobby swerved to miss a deer and ran off the road into the ditch in the process

hitting his head on the steering wheel and loosing consciousness. And back in the room at

motel 6 Sam stirred in his sleep muttering no.

Authors note: okay i hope you enjoy please read and review, i know it's sad but there's more to come will pick up from here.


	2. Sam

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, the Winchesters, and all characthers you regonize belong to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Summary:Just how will Dean Winchester be remembred? a multi-characther, multichapter story.

SAM

At midnight Sam started tossing, turning and muttering no in his sleep something just

wasn't right.The next morning Sam had woke up to find dean's bed empty, upon closer inspection

he saw the keys laying on the pillow along with a piece of paper.Sam picked the letter up and sat

down on the side of the bed. With tears in his eyes Sam slowly unfolded the letter and started

reading._Dear Sam,_

_if your reading this i'm already gone.Now before you get mad do something big with your life go to new york and ask sarah to marry you. Have kids hell i always wanted to be an uncle. Just because i'm gone dosen't mean that you should give up.Hell we both knew there was no way to get me out of that deal, besides it was worth it to know that you would have a chance to live and have a chance at your apple pie_

_life.And when you have kids you better tell them about your cool older brother or i swear i'll haunt your ass.And when you get to heaven tell mom and dad hi for me .But that better not be for along time.Just remember i love you sammy and i always will.Dean_

As Sam finished reading the letter he heard a knock at the door.Sam grabbed the shotgun they

kept behind the ddor and slowly opened it.Bobby was standing on the other side"Sam are you

okay?,Dean said you were hurt" Bobby asked with a puzzled look on his face."I'm fine , but

you talked to Dean when did you talk to Dean?" Sam asked quickly."I talked to him last night

about midnight, he said you were hurt so i got in the truck and got here as soon as i could, this

isn't one of Dean's sick jokes is it?" Bobby asked getting angry." No, i don't think Dean was

acting a little strange last night and when i got up this morning his bed was empty and i

found the keys to the impala and this on the pillow." Sam said handing Bobby the note.

Bobby quickly scanned the note, " I'm going to throttle that boy, come on maybe we can stop

him."Bobby called while throwing Sam the keys to the impala.They ran into Missouri at the

door."Where are you boys going?" Missouri asked. "To find Dean and stop him, get in." Bobby

said as they climbed into the impala." Stop him from what?" Missouri asked concerned. Bobby

quickly fills her in on what was in the note , " but we figure he's just drunk." Bobby says as they

pull into the local bars parking lot.The waitress was a blonde _Dean's favorite_ Sam thought as he

looked at her size D bust.They looked around the dimly lit bar but no sign of Dean _ He could be _

_in the restroom or have just left_ Sam thought."Um ma'am have you seen my brother he's about

6 foot with short dirty blonde hair and hazle eyes?"Sam asked with hope. "He wearn' a leather

jacket and some kinda weird amulet?" The waitress asked."Yeah." Sam said now full of

hope."Oh he was in here last night 'bout midnight had a beer and then he left, sorry Sugar."She

replied. Sam felt like a ballon that had been deflatted."He really did do it." Sam muttred as they

walked back to the impala." Now we don't know that for sure he could have picked a girl up

the waitress said he left about midnight, she didn't say he was alone.Bobby said trying to soothe

Sam.They climbed in the impala and Sam pointed the car toward the old cemetary.

They arrived at he cemetary a few minuites later .It only took a few moments to find Dean's

body.As they got out of the impala they split up to see if they could find Dean, they hoped he had

just got drunk and passed out in the cemetary.Sam had gone in the direction of thier mothers

grave, and there under an old oak tree that over looked her grave is where he foud Dean.

Sam fought back the tears and managed to yell " I found him he's over here." Missouri

and Bobby came rushing over but it was to late Dean was gone.. had been gone.Upon

Sam's insisting they put Dean's body in the back of the impala, but first Sam had got an

old blanket out of the trunk and put it on the seat first because Dean wouldn't want blood on his

baby. The whole way back to the hotel room Sam had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the

rearview mirror,Missouri and Bobby had to yell at him once because he swerved into the opposite

lane. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Dean maybe if he watched him long enough Dean

would sit up and tell him this was all a joke. But in the days to come Sam slowly realized it wasn't

a joke, Bobby and Missouri stayed with him the whole time.They had a funeral for Dean, Bobby

and Missouri were there along with Lucas,Ellen, Jo,Cassie,Sarah,Lalya's mom even showed up

along with dozens of hunters who had shown up to pay respect to one of their own, and tons of

people that Sam and Dean had helped.Sam didn't recognize half of the people there. But his mind

kept going back to Deans words _Burn my bones_. Sam waited for everyone to leave before salting

and burning his brothers body,he couldn't bring himself to take his ring or amulet off.He built the

pyre that held Deans body himself, And as he laid Dean's body on it and finally as he had used

Dean's favorite lighter to light it he had left the tears he had been holding back fall.

In the months to follow Sam gave up hunting and went back to Stanford he graduated with a

degree.A month after graduating he looked Sarah up then showed up on her doorstep a week

later to ask her on a date.Six months after their first date Sam proposed and Sarah said yes.

While standing in the chapel watching his bride to be walk down the aisle Sam found his mind

wondering back to Dean and the wonderful times they'd had.Dean should have been here, he

should have been the best man, he should have been complaining about wearing a suit and tie, he

should have been congraulating him.Sam knew Dean wouldn't have been married yet he would be

driving the impala across country hunting.But as the preacher told Sam he could kiss the bride

Sam realized Dean was gone forever. Sam saw Dean in everyone that was there. Sam started his

own lawfirm, he parked the impala and got a sensable car, because let' face it there were just too

damn many memories of Dean in the impala.And in August of that year Sarah gave birth to twin

girls Jessica and Mary.Five years to the day after Dean died Sam found a spell to releace his

spirit.That same year Sara gave birth to a little boy.Sam and Sarah had first laughed then cried

when they realized what day it was.After being in labor for twenty four hours Sara had gave

birth on January 24 Dean's birthday.When the doctor asked them what they had wanted to name

the baby Sarah poked Sam and said go ahead honey."Dean Winchester."Sam replied while

holding his son.Dean had grown to look just like his uncle,it tore Sam's heart out every time he

looked at him to think that he had never had a chance to know his uncle.Of course Sam always

told Jessica, Mary and Dean stories about their uncleSam still went on a few hunts,but he never

drove the impala it still sat covered in the garage.

Years later Sam done something he swore he would never do, he got rid of the old impala. He

took her out for one more drive to Dean's grave he sat there half the afternoon talking to Dean's

headstone it had finally been put in place.Sure Sam realized Dean wasn't actually bured here, that

he had burned his body, but Sam felt that Dean atleast deserved a grave even if his body wasn't in

it.Sam had tried to sum up the way he felt about Dean on

the headdstone but found he couldn't it simply said _Dean Winchester born January 24, 1974 _

_died May 15,2008.brother, friend, Gurdian, Always loved Forever missed._

True he would always miss Dean, but he just couldn't how could you sum up all the feelings from

sadness at him for dying so young to anger for putting the Nair in his shampoo to love and

gratefulness for all the times he had saved him and for him trading his life.Sam was one hell of a

lawyer, But when the hunters talked of him years later it wasn't him being a lawyer they

remembred. It was the fact that he was John Winchester's son and Dean Winchesters brother

and one great Damn hunter. And he would go down in hunter history as one of the best in the

buissness right along side John and Dean.

Authors Note: Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter i will continue and i will explain somethings in the next few chapters.PleaseRead and Review. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
